Louise the 'Stormer
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: Inspired by DewElr's "Familar of Zero: Louise Summoned". Louise de la Vallière, tired of her own failures as a mage, reverse-summons herself to another world to get away from the misery. She ends up in the rough and tumble world of MotorStorm, where she becomes a Junior 'Stormer. Would she rise above the heap, or would she eat everyone's dust? Rated M for legit reasons.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Familiar of Zero_ or _MotorStorm_. They belong to their respective owners. This crossover fanfic is made for non-profit purposes only.

**Louise the 'Stormer**

**By AlxkendBlader**

* * *

**Prologue**

(Author's Note: This takes place after _MotorStorm Apocalypse_, eight years after, in fact. Oh, and please don't hold it against me, but for foreign language dialogue, I'm using Google Translate. I know it's not perfect. Plus, I never played _MotorStorm Apocalypse_. I never watched _Familiar of Zero_, either, that I'll also admit. The opening scene below is inspired by the beginning part of the first chapter of DewElr's fanfic "Familiar of Zero: Louse Summoned".)

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière is a young noble, mage in training, and a second year student at the Tristain Magic Academy in the Kingdom of Tristain, which is located in the continent of Halkeginia. Of course, it is located in another world separate from our own.

Anyways, as the youngest daughter of the famed captain of the Manticore Knights, Duchess Karin de la Vallière (A.K.A. The Heavy Wind), she goes through the pressures of being a noble and a mage. However, being a mage has proven quite difficult for her, as every attempt she made at casting spells always ended in an explosion.

Because of this, our pink-haired heroine endured bullying, insults, humiliation, and degradation from her classmates and disappointed instructors alike. Not helping is that her family were planning to marry her off to an older man, Viscount Wardes, with her eldest sister Elenore being adamant about this arranged marriage. She is seen as a disappointment by her parents and Elenore, with the exception of her middle sister, Cattleya, who treats her kindly but is sickly and bedridden.

One night in her dormitory, after another day of misery and explosive failures in class, all of the negative emotions that she had been bottling up had finally been unleashed. Giving up hope, she broke down in tears, crying into a pillow. There was no one to comfort her of the unfairness of her situation.

"_I am a disastrous failure as a mage,_" she thought miserably as she sobbed, "_Everything that I do ends in an explosion! It is not fair that I cannot do any magical spell correctly without it blowing up! It is just not fair!_"

She then realized something that caused her to stop crying for a moment; Tomorrow is the day that the second-year students undertake the Springtime Familiar Summoning, where they summon the creatures that would become their familiars. Professor Jean Colbert, one of the academy's instructors, would be the one to oversee the ritual.

Louise then thought, "_Say, if a mage could summon a familiar from another place with the summon familiar ritual, then perhaps I could go the other way around and send myself away to someplace new. What an idea! I could use the ritual to go to a new place where people would appreciate me! I shall free myself from the shackles of nobility and live out a new life away from it all! No more bullying, insults, humiliation, and no more of the rigid expectations that my family had placed upon me! I will be free! Never to have to marry a man many years older than myself! But, before I even think about doing something like this, however..._"

She made the decision to write a message addressed specifically to Cattleya on a sheet of parchment using a quill whose point was dipped into an inkwell. Early the next morning, she went to one of the messengers of the school and asked him to send the message, which is rolled up into a scroll and secured with a wax seal, out to the Vallière residence.

Later that day came the moment of truth. As her classmates each summoned their familiars, Louise bided her time and waited patiently for her turn. When it did come up, her classmates were once again anticipating for her to fail and if this does happen, she would be expelled from the academy in disgrace. However, she has no intention of summoning a familiar, as they would all soon see.

She began her incantation, "Pentagon of the five powers, hear my summoning, bless me with the powers, and…!"

They were all waiting for an explosion that would once again indicate her failure as a mage, when she said these words instead, "TAKE ME AWAY TO A NEW PLACE!"

Professor Colbert's eyes widened in shock, before he then attempted to stop her, saying, "Miss Vallière, NO!"

But it was too late. An explosion occurred, obscuring Louise in a cloud of dark smoke. Professor Colbert then used a wind spell to clear away the smoke, only to find that she is completely gone, without a trace! Horrors!

Everyone gasped, greatly surprised and startled by this unexpected turn of events. The students began to talk among themselves.

"What the heck just happened?! Did Louise the Zero just blow herself up!?" asked a blonde student holding a rose named Guiche de Gramont in shock, even as he dropped it onto the ground.

"I...I...I don't know…" said a busty, red-haired girl with dark tan skin from Germania named Kirche von Zerbst with uncertainty, astonished that Louise, whose family are her own family's ages-old arch-rivals, had done what she had done.

"I don't think she blew herself up. I think, she, for lack of a better term, reverse-summoned herself somewhere else," replied a chubby student named Malicorne de Grandple with a thoughtful tone in his voice, "I mean, you heard her say the words 'Take me away to a new place!', so I figured that's what she had the spell do to her when she casted it."

Professor Colbert nodded at what the portly boy had to say, and remarked, "A sound theory, Malicorne. After all, the spell brings forth whatever creature from whatever location that would become the caster's familiar. From what you surmised, Louise had essentially went in the opposite direction."

It is then that another student, a blonde girl named Montmorency, spoke up, "Say, Professor Colbert, if Louise did use the summoning ritual to send herself away from here, then where do you suppose that she could have gone?"

"Unknown," simply replied a blue-haired girl with a pixie cut and glasses named Tabitha, who had summoned a blue dragon she named Sylphid as her familiar.

"Well," said Professor Colbert thoughtfully, "Wherever that Louise had sent herself using the ritual, I can only hope that she will be alright."

"One thing for sure," nodded Kirche, "is that things won't be the same around here without Louise causing any explosions when she screws up at casting spells."

All of the other students nodded in agreement, even as Professor Colbert's face took on an expression of worry, trying to figure out what to say to Headmaster Osmond about what had happened to Louise.

"_May the Founder have mercy on her, wherever she may be,_" he thought in prayer as he headed off to the headmaster's office while the other students went back to their dorms.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, across the boundaries of time and space in another world, on a certain stolen aircraft carrier out in the Atlantic Ocean…_**

Eight years ago, in 2011, the MotorStorm Festival was held in a certain West Coast city in the United States of America, at a time when said city was about to be destroyed by a tremendous earthquake, due to it being on a major fault line.

Most of the people living in the city were evacuated, with the exception of a loose grouping of nutcases that absolutely refused to leave. Said crazies were also at odds with DuskLite Corp., a private security contractor charged by corporate owners to protect their assets. Their site manager, however, was found to have engaged in some nasty breaches of power and promiscuous use of military force, leading to excessive collateral damage. Plus, DuskLite personnel were also seen engaged in looting. As a result, the site manager was fired and ordered to remove all DuskLite assets from the city, but he proved to be a sore loser and sought revenge on the 'Stormers who he felt had disgraced him.

The 'Stormers raced dangerously through the city as it crumbled apart, contending with DuskLite and the crazies along the way.

Robert "Big Dog" Duggan, who was the head (and one of the original co-founders) of the Festival, confronted the disgraced site manager, and killed him in a suicide attack by over-boosting his chopper and driving it into his armed gunship helicopter, destroying both.

However, the Festival would not be without anybody to lead it. Prior to his death, Big Dog asked his assistant and coordinator (also his ex-wife), Ms. Madeline Austin, to pass his dog tags and his position down to Rookie 'Stormer Ellis Marshall A.K.A. "Mash".

Under Mash's leadership, the MotorStorm Festival prospered, and has been as down and dirty as ever with each festival held. A few times, however, Pro 'Stormer and Brotherhood member Eric "Tyler" Case had challenged Mash for the leadership position of the Festival, usually in the form of a head-to-head race. Of course, Mash had always won out every time. After the last race between them, Tyler conceded that Mash was not chosen by Big Dog to head the Festival for nothing. However, Mash and Tyler did make an agreement that if anything were to happen to the former, the latter would lead the Festival in his place.

Eight years since Mash became the big cheese of the Festival, he and Ms. Austin started up a new initiative in collaboration with the MotorStorm Race Authority (M.R.A.), referred to as the "Junior 'Stormers Program". Its purpose; to recruit and train young people to become the next generation of MotorStorm drivers. A separate junior-level racing competition would be held at a special racing academy set up in Monument Valley for these Junior 'Stormers to prepare them for the real racing in the MotorStorm Festival. The minimum requirements for someone to become a Junior 'Stormer is that they are at least 16 years of age and have a valid driver's license.

Within a few weeks, the first ever batch of Junior 'Stormer recruits were assembled, either from those signing up or being scouted out by the M.R.A. The Junior 'Stormers are having an orientation aboard the Carrier in the command bridge, presided over by Mash, Ms. Austin, and Gauthier "Cavalier" Dubost, a French 'Stormer and an official from the M.R.A.

Among the fresh recruits is a young Japanese teenager named Saito Hiraga, age 16. He had recently gotten his driver's license, and seeking some excitement in his life, he signed up to be a Junior 'Stormer.

During the orientation, a "BOOM!" sounded out somewhere within the Carrier, startling everyone!

"Ca c'était quoi!?" asked Cavalier in alarm, even as Mash then looked on the monitor and replied, "There's been an explosion on Deck B!"

"I'll go check it out, Mash," said Ms. Austin, "You and Cavalier continue the orientation without me!"

"Got it," Mash nodded, even as she then headed to Deck B to find the source of the disturbance.

When she got there, the smoke from the explosion was clearing up. When it did, it revealed something that caused Ms. Austin to raise an eyebrow. It was a pink-haired girl lying motionless on the floor. She then went over to the pinkette and checked her for a pulse, which she found.

From what she could tell, she is unconscious, most likely knocked out from the explosion, but the big question is how exactly that she came onto the Carrier. They were sure that they checked every place for potential stowaways before they departed. Nonetheless, it would be rather dishonorable to just leave her lying there, so Ms. Austin took the unknown girl to the medical department.

Sometime later after the Junior 'Stormers orientation, Mash, Cavalier, and Ms. Austin went to the medical department to check up on the mystery girl that was found on Deck B.

"So, you're sayin' that this girl came out of that blast on the deck?" asked Mash to Ms. Austin, confused as to how exactly would a girl would appear straight out of nowhere like that.

She replied, "As strange as it seems, yes. Thankfully, she's only unconscious, but still, how she managed to get onto the Carrier without even stowing away on it is rather perplexing. We'll be asking her how when she wakes up."

As if on cue, a small groan came from the girl, who began to wake up…

The last thing that Louise had remembered was that she was in the courtyard of the academy, casting the spell to send herself away from there, when an explosion occurred, knocking her unconscious. She now finds herself waking up in a bed in a room of some kind, and looking at her are two men and a woman wearing glasses.

She asked them, "Where am I? Who are you?" ("Où suis-je? Qui es-tu?")

To Mash, Cavalier, and Ms. Austin, it came out to them in French, to which Mash asked, "What'd she say? I don't know French."

"I do, being a Frenchman myself. I'll speak to her and translate for you," replied Cavalier, as he then cleared his throat and addressed the pinkette in French, "Calme-toi, jeune fille. Vous avez été assommé par une explosion. Vous êtes ici dans le service médical de notre transporteur. Je m'appelle Gauthier Dubost, mais mes compatriotes m'appellent "Cavalier". Je suis un officiel de l'Autorité de Course MotorStorm. Je suis accompagné de Mme Austin, coordinatrice du festival MotorStorm, et d'Ellis Marshall, également connue sous le nom de "Mash", qui dirige le festival. Maintenant, voudriez-vous nous donner votre nom?" (1)

The pink-haired girl answered, "Mon nom? C'est Louise. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

Mash raised an eyebrow at Louise's full name, remarking, "That's her full name, huh? Bit of a mouthful."

"You know, you can just call her Louise, Mash," said Ms. Austin, rolling her eyes in amusement at him, even as she then said to Cavalier, "Ask her this; How did you get onto the Carrier with that explosion?"

He nodded, as he then asked her the question en Francais to Louise, to which she replied, "Vous pouvez trouver cela difficile à croire, mais je suis un mage et un noble. Je viens du Royaume de Tristain, qui se trouve sur le continent de Halkeginia. J'allais à l'académie de magie, mais chaque fois que j'essayais de lancer un sort, il finissait toujours par exploser. Mes camarades de classe me voient comme une déception et un échec pour cela. De plus, ma famille voulait me marier avec un homme plus âgé. Les pressions d'être un noble devenaient trop pour moi. Je voulais m'éloigner de tout. Donc, quand le moment est venu pour tous les étudiants de deuxième année d'invoquer des créatures qui deviendraient leurs familiers, j'ai plutôt utilisé le sort d'invocation pour me renvoyer de l'académie." (2)

The M.R.A. official explained what Louise had said to Mash and Ms. Austin, as the MotorStorm head said, "So, she essentially magicked herself onto the Carrier from a whole 'nother world? That's amazing!"

"Well, I'm not that surprised, considering that things we encounter during each MotorStorm Festival that's held," replied Ms. Austin as she crossed her arms.

It is then that Louise then asked, "Je vous ai tout dit, maintenant je veux savoir; En quoi consiste exactement le festival MotorStorm?" (3)

"What was that, Cavalier?" said Mash, confused, since he made it clear earlier that he does not know French.

Cavalier replied, "Louise is asking about what the MotorStorm Festival is. By your leave, Monsieur Mash, Mademoiselle Austin, shall I explain it to her?"

"Go ahead," nodded Ms. Austin while crossing her arms, even as he then cleared his throat and explained about the MotorStorm Festival to Louise, who listened on in fascination.

It is like horse racing, but without any actual horses involved. Instead, the drivers operate a variety of vehicles, fiercely and daringly racing them off-road, and living on the edge with a sense of ever-present danger and adventure. Of course, there are spectators, but they are even rowdier than at the horse races back in Tristain in thrilling to the 'Stormers racing and raging through the dirt, dust, mud, gravel, and whatever else, depending on where the Festival is held. In addition, music concerts are also held at the festival, and festival-goers would also rave to whatever musical artists who are performing there.

There is also a kind of philosophical side to MotorStorm; It is not about winning the race, making a reputation for oneself, or gaining glory on the track. It is about feeling free and, as Cutter had put it, "screaming to God in the dirt that you're alive." Sweetening the deal further for her is that they had recently started a Junior 'Stormers Program for younger drivers at least 16 years in age. Being 16 years old herself, Louise became interested, but then, she'll need a driver's license in order to become a Junior 'Stormer.

However, Cavalier had assured her that the M.R.A. would make arrangements for her so that she could study on how to drive cars so that she could get a driver's license. Along the way, she would also learn about the ways of the world that she had sent herself to.

Before Louise would get to study for her driver's test, the MotorStorm staff were kind enough to show her around the Carrier. She was amazed that it was a massive boat with enough space for vehicles, mechanics, medical equipment and personnel, the MotorStormers, basically everything needed for running the Festival.

After they showed her around the Carrier, Cavalier took Louise with him to France, which is his homeland. Thankfully, French and Tristanian are very much identical. There, they taught her about cars and how to drive and maintain them, tutoring her in preparation for her driver's test. She took in her studies like a sponge to liquids. When she got her learner's permit, she practiced her driving whenever and wherever she could, with Cavalier accompanying her as her passenger.

When the day came for her driver's test, she was at first nervous, but thanks to confidence inspiring words from Cavalier, she passed. With flying colors, we might add. Delighted at passing her driver's test and obtaining her driver's license, she immediately signed up for the Junior 'Stormers Program. Several weeks later, she received her acceptance letter and a Junior 'Stormer ID card.

Now, while she did come to stay in France to study for her driver's license, she was encouraged by Cavalier to make some friends and take up hobbies on the side whenever she had some free time. The laptop that she was given for her studies was also used to access the internet, from which she learned about the modern world, and she even made online friends with one of the Junior 'Stormers, Saito Hiraga.

She had also learned about the history of the MotorStorm Festival, and had even watched the movie that Cutter filmed eight years prior about a previous festival that was held in a large city that was being destroyed by a massive earthquake. She was shocked that the 'Stormers actually went so far as to hold the festival in such a particularly dangerous environment while contending with a hostile group of mercenaries and a number of nutcases that did not evacuate the city. In addition, the previous head of the festival died at the very end, killing the angered site manager of the hired guns in a suicide attack. Before that, he asked Ms. Austin to pass down his dog tags to Mash, who's been heading MotorStorm since then.

Louise never would have thought that Robert "Big Dog" Duggan would willingly give up his life for the festival while naming Mash, who was at the time an up-and-coming Rookie 'Stormer, his successor. He had a saying three weeks before the 2011 festival that reflected this; "Life's a circuit. If you start, you gotta finish."

Big Dog's passing asides, she one day received an email from the M.R.A. It reads;

_To Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière,_

_This email has been sent to you inform that the first day of the M.R.A. Junior 'Stormers racing competition being held at the Junior 'Stormers racing academy in Monument Valley will start a month from now. Cavalier has agreed to take you there a few days in advance._

_As for the racing competition, all registered Junior 'Stormers are to participate, including yourself. It will consist of a series of races in which you earn points. The five Junior 'Stormers with the highest point scores by the end of the competition will be allowed entry into the upcoming MotorStorm Festival as racers. The rest would still be allowed into the festival, but only to party it up, rather than to go racing._

_Once you arrive at the special designated area for the Junior 'Stormers racing academy, you will be escorted to the main building on the campus, where they have dormitories, a cafeteria, restrooms, showering rooms, a lecture hall, a medical center in case of injuries, an administrative office, garages for vehicles, etc. The racing area consists of a series of carefully plotted-out racing courses, in both circuit and point-to-point formats. Training sessions will be held at these courses, along with races between Junior 'Stormers. _

_We of the MotorStorm Race Authority (M.R.A.) hope that you are able to prove yourself out there in the dirt and mud of Monument Valley at the academy, for we expect the best out of its students._

_Signed,_

_Seth "Coyote" Carey_  
_Headmaster of the Junior 'Stormers racing academy_

_PS: Don't forget to bring your Junior 'Stormers ID card. We'll be expecting you to keep it on your person __at all times__, especially during your time in the academy._

As soon as Louise had finished reading the email, she gained a determined kind of expression on her face. She will prove to everyone that she has what it takes to be a 'Stormer! Plus, she might get to see Saito in person at the academy, as well. And who knows? She might even make new friends, aside from just Saito, and new rivals, as well.

**Prologue End**

* * *

Translations for those certain bits of Francais dialogue

1\. "Calm down, young lady. You were knocked out by an explosion. You are here in the medical department of our carrier. My name is Gauthier Dubost, but my compatriots call me "Cavalier". I am an official of the MotorStorm Race Authority. I am accompanied by Ms. Austin, coordinator of the MotorStorm Festival, and Ellis Marshal, also known as "Mash", who is the head of the festival. Now, would you like to give us our name?"

2\. "You may find this difficult to believe, but I am a mage and a noble. I come from the Kingdom of Tristain, which is on the continent of Halkeginia. I was attending the magic academy, but every time I tried to cast a spell, it had always ended up in an explosion. My classmates see me as a disappointment and a failure for this. Plus, my family wanted to marry me off to an older man. The pressures of being a noble were becoming too much for me. I wanted to get away from it all. So, when the time came for all of the second-year students to summon creatures that would become their familiars, I instead used the summoning spell to send myself away from the academy."

3\. "I told you everything, now I want to know; What exactly is the MotorStorm Festival?"

If you would like for me to go on with this crossover, then let me know in the reviews. Constructive criticism is most appreciated if you want to see improvements in any areas you felt were not exactly satisfactory.

Along with that, what vehicle do you think ought to be Louise's starter when she attends the Junior 'Stormers racing academy? I'm open to suggestions, so give your suggestions for Louise's first vehicle in your review, if you want.


End file.
